Big Hero 6: Bot Fight
Big Hero 6: Bot Fight was a mobile game that was released on November 3, 2014. It was developed by mobile developer Gumi and published by Disney Interactive. It was discontinued on February 3rd, 2016 at 16:00 JST. The events of the game take place a year after the film. Description The game, which took only six months to develop, was done by Singapore-based developer Gumi. Well-known for their mobile-based RPG Brave Frontier, Gumi incorporated some of the elements from Frontier into Bot Fight. Gumi had a co-development agreement with Disney, in which Gumi and Disney Interactive owned the distribution rights for the game in Asia and internationally, respectively. Gameplay The core gameplay revolved around attacking the opponent with battle bots and determining their attack using a board set containing power cells from the five elemental power types: *Red = Thermal *Green = Bio *Blue = Hydro *Yellow = Solar *Purple = Magnetic Thermal, Bio, and Hydro follow traditional rock-paper-scissors effectiveness (Thermal is strong against Bio, Bio is strong against Hydro, and Hydro is strong against Thermal), while Solar and Magnetic cancel each other out. All battle bots are a certain power type, therefore they are weak or effective against another power type. For each level, the player must use battle bots to defeat the opposing team's battle bots. To do this, the player is designated to line up three or more cells of the same color in order to attack the opposing team. The effectiveness of attack depends on the number of cells matched up (the more there are, the more powerful the attack) and the power type of the opponent. While the player receives a bot at the beginning of the game, they can collect parts to build their own bots and add them to their teams. When the bot is at its max level and enough parts are collected, the player can also evolve their bots into stronger forms. In-game, the number of matches a player makes is limited by the number of turns they have. Special Power Cells can appear randomly or if a player matches up cells in an "L" or "T" shape. Another type of cell with a heart symbol is also available, which allows the player to recover HP. Special Power Cells can strengthen the player's attack, heal their bots, or combine with other power cells to unleash deadly combos. In addition, if a player gets enough turns, they can summon one of the members of the Big Hero 6 in that level for a special move. Individual bots can also unleash their "Bot Skill", a special skill exclusive to them, after a certain number of turns. A "Leader Skill" is also available for the bot in the team's leader slot. Plot One year after the events of the film, the top tech companies of the nation show off their latest inventions at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Expo. However, Krei Tech's entry, the Virtual Intelligence Lifeform Enhancement (V.I.L.E.) Security Bots hack into other bots, causing them to turn against their creators. The V.I.L.E. Command Bot quickly begins adding several bots to his army. Big Hero 6 then arrive and Hiro notices that the bots have copied circuitry from his Microbots, but also realizes he can override them due to this, so every hacked bot he defeats can fight by their side. Hiro seemingly defeats the V.I.L.E. Command Bot, but it ends up in hands of Mr. Yama, so he has to face him too. Gallery BH6BF Logo.png Bot Fight icon.jpg|The app's icon. BH6BF.jpg BigHero6BotFight.jpg Big-Hero-6-Bot-Fight-game.png BotFightUI.png BH6BF Screens.png 01 Red.png|Red - Thermal 02 Green.png|Green - Bio 03 Blue.png|Blue - Hydro 04 Yellow.png|Yellow - Solar 05 Purple.png|Purple - Magnetic Thermo Microbot.PNG|Thermo Microbot Bio Microbot.png|Bio Microbot Hydro Microbot.png|Hydro Microbot Solar Microbot.png|Solar Microbot Magnetic Microbot.png|Magnetic Microbot Thermal Macrobot.png|Thermo Macrobot Bio Macrobot.png|Bio Macrobot Hydro Macrobot.png|Hydro Macrobot Solar Macrobot.png|Solar Macrobot Magnetic Macrobot.png|Magnetic Macrobot Thermo Megabot.png|Thermo Megabot Bio Megabot.png|Bio Megabot Hydro Megabot.png|Hydro Megabot Solar Megabot.png|Solar Megabot Magna Megabot.png|Magnetic Megabot Snips Render.png|Snips Sissorus Render.png|Sissorus T0211.png T0208.png T0214.png T0217.png T0205.png T0252.png FIGHT Button.png TEAM Button.png SHOP Button.png CAT Button.png SOCIAL Button.png INFO Button.png Trivia *In the game, Krei Tech manufactures all Magnetic robots, so the company's logo is used for the element. External links *Big Hero 6: Bot Fight Wiki *Official website (shut down, archived version) Category:Big Hero 6 (film) games